


(not so) Lazy day

by Creatively_Written



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatively_Written/pseuds/Creatively_Written
Summary: Skyfire is just happy with a lazy day
Relationships: Jetfire | Skyfire/Starscream (Transformers), Skyfire/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36





	(not so) Lazy day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmsieSecretStuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmsieSecretStuff/gifts).



Skyfire loved the occasional lazy day. No experiments to watch over, no co-workers to worry about blowing up the experiments, and no political fights and disagreements that might restart the war. No, lazy days were all about relaxing and resting for all the stress in daily life. Right now, he was just resting on his corner of the couch, zoning out, and occasionally watching the movie playing on the large flat screen tv. 

“You're not paying attention,” Starscream said absentmindedly, “this is fascinating, pay attention.” The seeker snuggled closer to the shuttle as the human crime drama continued on screen. 

“I am paying attention,” Skyfire muttered as he shut off his optics and petted Starscream’s wings. Skyfire could hear Starscream’s engine purr, and the seeker comes closer to his frame for warmth. 

“You're not paying attention, you're petting my wings and falling into recharge,” Starscream hummed, “I told you to go to recharge on time last night and not stay up waiting for Wheeljack and Shockwave to call you about blowing up the labs in an argument again.” Skyfire online his optics to a human talking about some theory about who killed the other human. 

“I’m in charge of the labs, if someone blows something up I have to go and make sure that everyone is okay and how much damage has been done,” Skyfire muttered as he pulled Starscream closer and nuzzled his neck cables. 

“Good thing you made at least one day for yourself, but this won’t be enough in the long run. Once the spas are up and running, you and I should have a personal day and get a nice polishing and wax.” 

“That sounds wonderful,” Skyfire said and smiled. He remembered after finals one year that Starscream’s creator and creator’s trine member had paid for them to have a wonderful spa day. Starscream’s creator had claimed they deserved it for working so hard on their studies. “We deserve a fun day. Just the two of us.” 

“That does sound wonderful,” Starscream purred, “I’ve been working with Optimus to try and set one up. Once we get the finer details worked out, we’ll take it to Megatron. Reconstruction of the planet is almost done, we’re going to need places to go and things to do. If it were up to the old fool, we would only do hard labor and sleep.” 

“It’s hard to teach an old dog new tricks,” Skyfire said. 

Starscream’s wings shot up, “speaking of dogs, Thundercracker invited us to his new movie showing,” the seeker got off the couch and started walking away, “we need to get ready now if we want to get there on time! It’s in five earth hours. Oh, and we need to pick up Skywarp from the Joe base, I think his warp drive is broken.” Skyfire sighed as he got off the couch and followed Starscream into the wash racks. So much for a lazy day. 


End file.
